Esas pequeñas conjugaciones gryffindorescas
by Nagareboshi.oO
Summary: Sólo las acciones conjugadas de varios Gryffindors pueden conseguir que una tranquila declaración de amor se convierta en la situación surrealista en la que terminan envueltos todos. Porque Malfoy no puede estar declarándose a Ron, ¿verdad? SLASH. H/D


**Título: **Esa pequeñas conjugaciones gryffindorescas (por no decir cósmicas xD)

**Autora:** Nagareboshi

**Pareja: **Harry/Draco

**Rating**: M

**Palabras**: 5.488 (según el bendito corrector)

**Beta-Reader**: No tengo, así que aunque soy bastante quisquillosa con la puntuación y las faltas seguramente se me haya escapado más de una, pido perdón por adelantado :)

**Disclaimer**: No hago esto con ánimo de lucro y ni los personajes ni nada de lo mencionado en la historia me pertenece. Si lo hicieran en estos momentos sería yo a quien estaría entrevistando Oprah y no es el caso

**Notas**: La primera historia que subo, así que espero que si no entusiasma (no soy tan optimista) por lo menos entretenga :) Y eso que no quedé muy contenta con el resultado final pero bueno. Ya había entrado en la espiral de cambiar la mitad de las cosas cada vez que repasaba la historia y tenía que salir de ella xD

**

* * *

****Esas pequeñas conjugaciones gryffindorescas**

Ronald Weasley tragó saliva con dificultad, recorriendo una vez más las palabras que parecían burlarse de él desde la carta que sostenía en esos momentos. Algo debía estar definitivamente mal. O de repente no sabía leer y su mente estaba retorciendo lo que verdadera decía el trozo de papel y cambiándolo por lo que le parecía; o le habían lanzado un extraño hechizo que Ron desconocía pero que lograba que el que lo recibiera se viera metido de cabeza en la situación más ridícula posible; o estaba sin lugar a dudas en medio de una pesadilla. Una especialmente horrible.

De hecho, la tercera opción sería la más plausible según él si no fuera porque no creía que ni siquiera su retorcido subconsciente fuera tan cabronazo como para meterle en una situación así. En cuanto a que aquello pudiera ser una broma sencillamente ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. Porque vamos...¿en qué universo pararelo, exactamente, aquello podría hacerle gracia a alguien?

Porque lo que sus temblorosas manos sostenían en esos momentos no era, al parecer, ni más ni menos que una carta de amor firmada por Draco Malfoy.

* * *

- ¿Qué?- la sorprendida pregunta que Harry pretendía que saliera confiada y risible le salió con un tono de voz extrañanamente estrangulado.

- Una carta de Malfoy. Para Ron. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Si no la hubiera visto con mis propios ojos desde luego yo no me lo habría creído, pero desde luego no es una falsificación, la letra de Malfoy es bastante inconfundible. Quiero decir que hace esas rúbricas perfectas que en realidad son tan difíciles de conseguir con una pluma sin que se te emborrone todo el pergamino- supongo que haya tenido que aprender a escribir con pluma desde pequeño para tener ese control- y...

- ¿Qué?

Hermione miró extrañada a Harry, que parecía estar asimilando todavía la parte de la carta. Bueno, no podía culparle. Después de todo ella se había quedado igual en el momento en el que Ron se había acercado a ella en la Sala Común pálido como el mármol y agitando el trozo de pergamino que Hermione había tenido que casi arrancar de sus manos para poder leer.

- Bueno, supongo que después de todo no es tan extraño. Ya sabes...esa fijación casi-obsesiva de Malfoy por meterse con él y su familia cada vez que tenía ocasión...supongo que es la versión crecida y retorcida de Malfoy de "niño gusta de niña así que se dedica a tirarle de las coletas". Y hasta Lucius Malfoy y Arthur tienen toda esa historia de odio a sus espaldas -aunque ese fuera un odio real, claro está-. Es un poco telenovela, la verdad, pero ¿no dicen siempre que la realidad supera a la ficción?.

Algo en el interior de Harry se negaba a plantearse que lo que estaba diciendo Hermione fuera ni remotamente verdad, y sólo se le ocurría pensar en excusas que echaran por la borda esa teoría de la chica. ¿De verdad Ron había recibido una carta de Malfoy? ¿Y _de amor_? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué al parecer Harry era el último en enterarse? Nonono...había algo definitivamente muy mal en todo ese asunto.

- Pero pero...¡Malfoy también se dedica a hacerme la vida imposible a mí y yo no recibí ninguna carta!

Bien, Harry no sabía de dónde había salido aquello exactamente, pero ahora que se paraba a pensarlo era absolutamente verdad, así que tampoco tenía por qué retractarse.

- Bueno Harry...a ti te odia porque después de todo rechazaste su amistad y supongo que eso para Malfoy sea un agravio lo suficientemente considerable. ¿Pero Ron? ¿Qué le hizo él, después de todo? No ser millonario, claro. Pero Malfoy no se centra tanto en el resto de alumnos que no tienen su misma posición social. Es increíble, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes.

Harry tuvo la fugaz intención de recordarle a Hermione que esos de quienes hablaba eran su novio y Malfoy, pero se había quedado parado escuchando las razones que Hermione seguía dando sobre por qué debería haberse dado cuenta antes de que al parecer, Malfoy estaba loco por Ron. Harry tampoco quiso pararse a pensar por qué toda la situación hacía que sus tripas se retorcieran dolorosamente y una sensación de malestar general le recorriera por completo. Su línea de pensamiento seguía siendo _nonononono_ e _incorrecto_. Después de todo estaban hablando de Ron, claro.

-...¿y la canción de "a Weasley vamos a coronar"? En serio, no sé cómo no pude notar todas esas cosas desde un primer momento

- Mmm...bueno...a mí Malfoy me hizo esas ridículas chapas en cuarto curso para el Torneo de los Tres Magos...

Hermione le lanzó una mirada un poco condescendiente a Harry, que al parecer se empeñaba en negar todas las pruebas que le estaba presentando y que al menos para ella estaban tan claras. Pobre...suponía que le era difícil asimilar que Ron -y no él- era al parecer el centro de atención de Malfoy. Después de todo el propio centro de atención de Harry sí orbitaba un poquito alrededor del Slytherin. Precisamente por esa razón había habido ocasiones en las que la propia Hermione había pensado que estaba hasta obsesionado con él.Y era normal que si Harry centraba mucho de su tiempo en averiguar si Malfoy tenía algo perverso entre manos, como llevaba años haciendo, quisiera que el chico le dedicara la misma atención a él. Suponía que ahora que Voldemort había sido finalmente vencido Harry echara algo de menos ese poquito de acción malvada que siempre estaba presente en su vida. Pero Harry tenía que aprender que las cosas no podían salir siempre como a uno le gustaría. Malfoy había redirigido su atención de seguir provocando esas estúpidas peleas que mantenía con Harry a conseguir ganarse el afecto de Ron, lo que indicaba que Malfoy ya estaba superando su infantil odio hacia el moreno. Era hora de que Harry también lo superara y aprendieran a ignorarse como personas adultas.

- Harry cariño...¿Malfoy no te escribió a ti la carta, verdad?

- Bien, no, pero...

- Se la escribió a Ron. Me parece que vas a tener que ir haciéndote a la idea- y aquí Hermione soltó una especie de risita que pretendió aligerar el ambiente- Ufff...menos mal que le tengo bien pillado, ¿verdad?. No quiero ni pensar en que Ron me dejase por Malfoy. ¿Te imaginas?

Y no...Harry no sabía exactamente por qué, pero no quería imaginarse esa situación para nada.

* * *

- ¡Malfoy!

Draco se giró asustado por el grito. No es que no se estuviera esperando algo así, pero creía que hasta Potter tendría la suficiente cabeza como para no asaltarle en una de sus guardias nocturnas y gritar en medio del desierto corredor. No le apetecía tener que lidiar con Filch o su decrépita gata. Después de todo se suponía que Potter ni siquiera tenía permiso para estar ahí.

Y Draco iba a resaltarle ese pequeño detalle al Gryffindor cuando antes de que le diera tiempo a siquiera abrir la boca Harry ya le había agarrado por la túnica y arrastrado dentro del aula que se encontraba a la derecha del pasillo donde se hallaban.

- Pero ¿qué demonios? Potter, si ésta es tu idea de...

- ¿Cómo puede gustarte Ron?

Draco tardó unos cuantos segundos en asimilar que efectivamente NO había escuchado mal y Potter le acaba de preguntar lo que él creía.

Y sí: Harry le había preguntado exactamente eso. Porque Ron era su amigo y Malfoy era _MALFOY_ y _ya sabes_...era incorrecto y estaba mal y no podía imaginarse a su mejor amigo y a su némesis en esa situación, porque era sencillamente inconcebible. Así que lo único que tenía que hacer era pedirle a Malfoy que les dejara en paz y que se siguieran odiando todos de la sana forma en la que lo llevaban haciendo todos esos años y cada uno se fuera por su lado. Sí, eso era, el plan era bastante sencillo. Así que Harry todavía no puede explicarse cómo terminó pasándose el plan por el forro de los cojones y echándose encima del rubio para arrastrale hasta esa aula en desuso. Rubio que en esos instantes le miraba completamente boquiabierto, incapaz al parecer de terminar de comprender del todo la situación.

- ¿De qué se supone que estás habhummgh?

Y eso fue todo lo que Draco pudo decir antes de tener a un revoltijo de Harry Potter _literalmente_ invadiendo su espacio personal y unos labios extras sobre los suyos; y sí...definitivamente una lengua de más en su boca. Pero así de rápido como vino se fue.

- Quiero decir...no digo que Ron no pueda gustarle a alguien pero - de nuevo esos labios sobre su boca - ya sabes, él está con Hermione y - a Draco casi le dio tiempo a soltar un gemidito cuando esta vez los labios llegaron con unos dientes que tiraron de su labio inferior antes de volver a abandonar los suyos- y ya sabes, me parece hasta medianamente _coherente_ la teoría de que los enemigos se tienen que atraer, polos opuestos y tensión sexual y todo eso...

Draco ya no sabía ni de lo que Potter estaba hablando. Sólo quería que se callara de una vez para poder sentir esos labios sobre los suyos por más de unos míseros segundos seguidos.

- Pero ya sabes...yo pensaba que de enamorarte de tu enemigo ese tendría que ser yo- lengua intrusa serpenteando ligeramente sobre sus brillantes labios y Draco casi -_casi_- tuvo tiempo de atraparla para poder succionarla.

Así que el Slytherin esa vez tuvo ganas de gemir otra vez, pero en esa ocasión más bien de frustración. Si Potter insinuaba lo que él pensaba, definitivamente Draco llevaba algo de razón todas las veces que había pensado a lo largo de su vida que el moreno en realidad sí era un poco retrasadillo.

- Potter...si me dejas hab...

- Y no es que me crea más importante que Ron, claro, pero bueno...él está con Hermione...¿eso te lo había dicho ya? Y yo no estoy con nadie y puede que bueno...-esta vez unas ansiosas manos se unieron a la acometida del Gryffindor, y Draco volvió a sentir esa lengua recorriendo el interior de su boca a placer mientras notaba cómo unos ardientes dedos conseguían hacerse camino entre las capas de su ropa para acariciar su estómago. Draco quiso creer que el gruñido que se perdió dentro de la boca de Harry fue por la impresión de notar el contraste de temperaturas cuando su piel quedó al descubierto, pero ciertamente lo dudaba- y no es que esté completamente de acuerdo con tu insoportable personalidad pero supongo que te he tenido cerca de mí los suficientes años como para acostumbrarme y que ya no me moleste _del todo_ y...

Una de las temblorosas manos de Harry siguió su recorrido por dentro de la camisa del chico hacia arriba, encontrando uno de sus pezones y comenzando a juguetear con él con sus dedos, sintiendo cómo se ponía duro al instante. Draco quiso poder tener su boca libre para tratar de hacer algo: decirle a Potter que parara aquello hasta haber aclarado las cosas o tal vez poder gemir en condiciones. Más probablemente lo segundo. Y al parecer Harry debió leerle el pensamiento porque su boca se desplazó de sus maltratados labios a su cuello, enganchándose a él como si no quisiera soltarlo jamás.

Y si el moreno hubiera estado mínimamente pendiente de las reacciones de Draco igual se habría dado cuenta de que al Slytherin no parecía molestarle la idea en lo absoluto. Pero éste estaba demasiado perdido en su propio mundo.

¿La otra mano de Harry? Directa hacia el sur camino de la perdición y sin billete de retorno. Y cuando Draco sintió la mano de Harry posarse sobre su entrepierna por encima de la ropa y comenzar a moverse apretando y aflojando por momentos no pudo hacer más que jadear directamente en el oído de Harry. Necesitaba poder participar en aquello o iba a volverse loco en cualquier momento. Pero al parecer Harry tenía otros planes porque estaba tan encima suyo que Draco no podía casi ni moverse, ni siquisera para poder acariciar o tocar a Potter como le estaba pidiendo el cuerpo en esos momentos.

- Y tampoco es que esté de acuerdo con que te salgas con la tuya siempre, pero...Dios Malfoy...eres tan suave mmmm- Draco sintió ganas de lloriquear de impotencia; definitivamente no podía correrse con el simple toque de Harry por encima de los pantalones y escuchando todas esas incoherencias murmuradas sobre su garganta, o jamás podría volver a mirarse en un espejo.

- P-Potter...

- Y ya sé que tú te puedes comprar todo lo que quieras pero - la mano de Harry colándose en los pantalones de Draco y agarrando su polla sin miramientos, los ojos de Draco cerrándose con fuerza y jadeos escapando de sus labios- _ohseñor_...in-incluso tengo una cantidad absurda de dinero en Gringotts con la que podría satisfacer hasta tus caprichos, Draco...

_DracoDracoDraco_

- Potter, nhhgg...joder, escúch...

- Así que si me dieras una oportunidad a pesar de que te guste Ron yo podría hace...

Y en serio, alguien debía estar en algún lugar riéndose mucho a costa de Draco, porque la situación no podía ser más surrealista. Harry Potter haciéndole una paja mientras hablaba de Weasley. O sea, no. Hasta ahí podíamos llegar.

- ¡POTTER! ¡La carta era para ti, maldito cretino!

Y Draco casi se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca porque las manos y la boca de Harry se detuvieron en ese instante, y de pronto todo eran dos grandes y sorprendidos ojos verdes mirándole a escasos centímetros de su cara y mierda...

- ¿Cómo...cómo dices?

Y en serio...si su polla no siguiera en la mano inmóvil de Potter se hubiera reído por lo absurdo de toda la situación.

- Pero vamos a ver...¿en qué inverosímil y jodidamente ridícula dimensión me declararía yo al Weasel?

Y Harry ciertamente debía estar bastante impactado, porque no atinó siquiera a corregirle el insulto hacia Ron.

- Mmm...bueno...

- Potter...no sé exactamente cómo ni por qué surgió este estúpido malentendido - _en serio...¿Weasel?_-, pero metí esa carta en un estúpido libro que estaba en tu estúpida cartera. ¿A quién se supone que iba a ir destinada si no era a ti?

Y de repente las cosas cayeron por su propio peso, y Harry sintió alivio, y alegría, y nervios -pero de los buenos, no de los que siente uno cuando sabe que las cosas no están como debieran estar en realidad-, y quiso reírse de la situación pero Malfoy le estaba mirando como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Bueno...es verdad que a él también le había parecido muy improbable el asunto en un principio, pero con todas las argumentaciones de Hermione...Harry estaba tan acostumbrado a que la chica siempre llevara la razón que había aprendido con los años a no cuestionar ninguna de sus conclusiones. Quizá debería traer a Hermione y pedirle que le expusiera sus motivos a Draco; igual así el rubio podía reconocer que tenía un punto y pensara que Harry estaba menos loco. Pero no creía que el Slytherin fuera a esperarle mientras iba a por su amiga. Y definitivamente tampoco es que él quisiera dejarle en esos momentos.

- Ese libro era de Ron. Seamus destrozó el mío practicando un hechizo y Ron se ofreció a dejarme el suyo y compartir el de Hermione. Se lo devolví esa misma noche.

Draco rodó los ojos. ¿Cuántas probabilidades existían realmente de que se hubieran conjugado todos esos acontecimientos para que las cosas terminaran de enredarse de esa manera? Gryffindors...la próxima vez se aseguraría de poner los ojos como máximo en un Ravenclaw.

- Así que mmm...¿eso quiere decir que te gusto?

- ¿Tú qué crees, Potter?

- Mmm bueno en realidad no leí la carta así que tampoco puedo asegur..

Esta vez fueron los labios ansiosos de Draco los que atacaron sin piedad los de Harry.

- Suficiente charla, Potter. Más te vale terminar con lo que has empezado.

Y Harry ya no tuvo intención de replicar nada. Dos manos más entraron en la ecuación y ya no era sólo Harry masturbando a Mafoy _sisisimmmmjoder_, era Draco desnudando a Potter a velocidades desorbitadas y tocando y acariciando- _y lamiendo y mordiendo y chupando_- cada trozo de piel que tenía a su alcance _mmmDracosiohporfavor._

Y de repente era Draco apoyado contra una de las destartalas mesas con Harry entre sus piernas recorriendo su polla con su lengua, dibujando figuras imaginarias desde la base hasta la punta, besando y mordisqueando y volviendo a lamer lánguidamente como si hasta hace unos minutos no le estuviera atacando con todo lo que tenía y a toda velocidad y de repente tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo -_el muy bastardo_-.

Y eran los dedos de Draco cerrándose sobre el pelo de Harry y tironeando de él y suplicándole que se dejara de torturas y se la chupara de una vez. Y definitivamente si Harry lo hacía todo igual de bien Draco hasta podía perdonarle el que fuera un poco retrasadillo.

-Mmmm...ah joder...Harry

Y si el rubio hubiera sabido que el pronunciar su nombre iba a terminar de desarmar al Gryffindor por completo -_Harry_, podría acostumbrarse- seguramente lo hubiera hecho mucho antes, porque de repente Harry -_HarryHarry_- le estaba chupando como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo, y Draco estaba prácticamente convencido de que le quería absorber el cerebro por la polla. No que él se quejara, claro está.

Y entre los delirios de placer en los que se encontraba, los ojos de Draco dejaron de observar la boca del moreno trabajando sobre su miembro y sus pelotas -porque si no se iba a correr patéticamente rápido- y recorrieron desenfocados el aula hasta posarse sobre la puerta. Mierda.

- Harry nnhggg...Harry...

- ¿Mmmmhhhf?

Nota mental de Draco: si alguien trata de hablar con tu polla en su boca las vibraciones se sienten jodidamente bien.

- Harry...la puerta mmm..¿le pusiste hechizos?

El Gryffindor fijó sus ojos en los grises de Draco por un instante antes de dejar ir por fin su miembro con un sonidito de succión que casi hace que definitivamente Draco se corra antes de tiempo.

- No, no lo hice.

Y sin más Harry volvió a tomar ese trozo de carne entre sus labios, aprovechando para rasgar ligeramente con los dientes el sensibilizado glande. Draco no supo si golpear al chico por su lentitud mental o callarse la boca y dejar que Harry siguiera haciéndole la mamada del siglo. La verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de si le hubiera importado lo más mínimo que en esos momentos entraran Filch, Snape, McGonagall o el repelente de Creevey con su cámara de fotos. Aunque bien pensado ninguna de esas opciones era muy halagüeña.

- Potter...la maldita puerta.

Draco casi podría haber asegurado al 100% el momento en el que el entendimiento se hizo por fin paso en el cerebro de Harry, porque de repente se puso rojo y liberando finalmente al Slytherin corrió a rebuscar su varita entre el montón informe que formaba ahora su ropa en el suelo. Un hechizo de cerradura y otro silenciador más tarde, y al regresar junto a Draco éste no pensó ni por un momento que se veía absolutamente adorable con esa expresión de avergonzada disculpa en su rostro y pasándose la mano por el pelo despeinándoselo todavía más. Para nada.

- Lo...lo siento. En realidad aunque no lo parezca yo no...no te metí en el aula para esto así que tampoco pensaba que íbamos a necesitar mmm bueno...

Nota mental de Draco: explicarle a Harry que en determinadas situaciones hablar está sobrevalorado.

Pero desde luego no iba a ser en ese momento, cuando tenía otra vez a Harry sobre él besándole como si no hubiera un mañana y agarrándole de la cintura para darle la vuelta y hacer que Draco apoyara las manos contra el pupitre. Y menos cuando el Gryffindor comenzó a besarle la nuca y morderle los hombros mientras sus manos le acariciaban la espalda hasta llegar a su trasero.

Y al parecer Harry sabía besar más cosas como si no hubiera un mañana, porque recorrió con sus labios la espina del rubio con el mismo ímpetu con que lo había hecho todo hasta ese momento, y de repente Draco estaba siendo _abierto_ por la lengua de Harry; y creía que se moriría ahí mismo porque no podía recordar haber estado jamás ni la mitad de excitado de lo que estaba en esos momentos. Y tenía a Harry follándoselo con la lengua, y jadeando contra su entrada y soltando juramentos cada poco. O igual el de los juramentos era él, a esas alturas las cosas estaban un poco desdibujadas. Tal vez eran los dos, pero tampoco era como si le importara. Y Draco tuvo que suplicarle a Harry que dejara de intentar entrar cada vez más en él porque iba a correrse de un momento a otro, y entonces ya no era una lengua lo que le penetraba si no un dedo que no le daba tregua. Y Draco hubiera querido protestar y hablarle a Harry sobre los hechizos lubricantes, pero a pesar de todo esos dedos -ahora dos- en su interior se sentían tan jodidamente bien, la caricia era tan tosca del modo en el que el propio Harry lo era, que Draco se tragó sus quejas y las transformó en gemidos. Y en jadeos. Y en gruñidos. Y en _másHarryporfavormásmás_ y .

Y sus súplicas debieron surtir efecto porque Draco notó esos dedos abandonar su cuerpo y todo lo que sintió entonces fue al Gryffindor abriéndose paso dentro de él. Y dolía un poco y era bastante incómodo pero era _Harry_ y se sentía demasiado bien.

- Draco...Draco joder...estás tan nghh...me encantas

En otras circunstancias el Slytherin le hubiera preguntado si le encantaba el hecho de que estuviera tan nghh -apretado, suponía- o él, pero como dijo eso hubiera sido en otras circunstancias. No cuando Harry se había saltado la parte de penetrarle suave y pacientemente y le estaba follando contra ese pupitre como si quisiera comprobar si eran capaces de romperlo sólo con eso y cuánto podrían tardar en lograrlo. Y Draco ya no sabía si se sentía así de bien por sentir la polla de Harry fuerte y dura y ruda en su interior, porque Harry estaba golpeando su próstata con cada acometida -_porMerlínHarryjustoahí_- o por la mano que le estaba masturbando al mismo ritmo imposible que estaban llevando. La presencia de Harry tras él y sus gruñidos directos a su oído y los mordiscos nada cariñosos que recibía en la nuca de vez en cuando suponía que también ayudaban.

Con una última embestida, Draco finalmente se corrió sobre la mano de Harry soltando un gritito que más tarde negaría por considerarlo muy poco malfoyesco, y en medio de su semi inconsciencia notó a Harry embestir un par de veces más antes de vaciarse en interior con un gruñido -muy a su pesar- bastante más varonil. Draco esperaba que eso no lo convirtiera en la chica de la relación.

* * *

-¡Malfoy!

Draco continuó su camino como si no hubiera escuchado el grito que debían haber escuchado hasta en las mazmorras. Llegaba tarde a clase y no tenía tiempo que desperdiciar con nadie. Y menos con el dueño de esa voz. Al parecer lo de andar gritando nombres por los pasillos era bastante usual entre los Gryffindors.

-¡Malfoy, espera!

- Weasley, tengo prisa - Draco se encargaría de hacerle saber a Harry que había tratado cortésmente a su amigo y no le había ofendido ni insultado. Eso sin lugar a dudas se merecía un premio. Mmm...tal vez una mamada en algún oscuro rincón del tercer piso y...

- Será sólo un momento.

Muy bien. La mamada acababa de convertirse en el mejor polvo de su vida. Una cosa era no insultar a sus amigos -como le había prometido a Harry- y otra muy distinta tener que aguantarlos. Sólo esperaba que Weasley no fuera a soltarle el discurso de "como le hagas daño a Harry te mato". No creía tener fuerza suficiente como para aguantar eso educadamente sin terminar hechizando al pelirrojo en el proceso. Y no creía que eso le hiciera mucha gracia a Harry, porque al parecer ya les había hablado a sus amigos sobre su relación. Draco no entendía por qué iba a dirigirse a él el Gryffindor si no.

- Muy bien, Weasley. Tienes un minuto.

- Oh, bien...Mmmm...

Draco sabía que debería haber huído en ese momento. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y a lo largo de su vida había vivido suficientes situaciones para comprobar que los malos presentimientos le habían fallado poco. _Muy_ poco.

- Bueno verás, yo...mmm...no sé si sabes que estoy saliendo con Hermione y bueno...aunque no estuviera saliendo con ella tampoco me gustan los chicos -aunque os apoyo completamente a los que sois raritos, no me malinterpretes- y mmm...

Definitivamente tenía que haber huído. O mejor, debería no haberse parado desde un principio.

Por su parte, Ron estaba tratando de recordar la conversación que había mantenido con Hermione el día anterior. La chica le había estado explicando toda la tarde los motivos por los que eran tan obvios los sentimientos de Malfoy hacia él, y en cuanto vio que lo único que pretendía hacer Ron al respecto era zanjar completamente el asunto y hacer como si nada de eso hubiera pasado, o como mucho ya de no olvidarse del tema enseñarle a sus compañeros la carta para reírse de Malfoy, Hermione había empezado a gritarle que "_Ronald Weasley no puedo creerme que seas tan absolutamente cruel_", y a decirle que más le valía no reírse de esa manera de los sentimientos de alguien por mucho que esa persona fuera Malfoy y llevara toda la vida tratando de hacerle la suya imposible. "_Después de todo, Ronald, lo hacía para demostrarte su amor a su manera_" y que ya que Malfoy había tenido las pelotas de declararse, lo mínimo que podía hacer Ron era responderle. Aunque fuera con un no. "_Pero Malfoy tiene derecho a conocer tu respuesta y no quedarse esperando_".

Y muchas discusiones y una amenazada que reunía las palabras "no" y "sexo" después, Ron se encontraba en medio de un corredor con un Malfoy que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Y bueno...Ron no se extrañaba de no haber captado las claras señales que según Hermione le mandaba a cada rato Malfoy, porque él seguiría jurando que la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo en esos momentos el rubio era más bien de asco que de otra cosa. Pero bueno. Hermione siempre llevaba la razón así que...

"_Y recuerda decirle que te sientes halagado, es lo mínimo de lo mínimo_"

Sí, claro. _Halagado_. Cómo no.

- No digo que no me sienta halagado pero...- _lo dije. No puedo creerme que haya dicho "halagado". Hermione me debe una mamada por esto_.

Draco por su parte estaba en estado de shock. ¿De verdad Weasley había pensado aunque fuera por una milésima de segundo que podía _gustarle_? Mejor dicho. ¿Que podía _no ofenderle _con su mera presencia? Un ramillete de réplicas, hechizos, insultos, recomendaciones a psiquiatras y carcajadas cruzaron la mente de Draco en esos momentos, pero finalmente se decantó por la que para él era la opción más sabia; o lo que era lo mismo, la que le reportaría más beneficios: se giró sin decir absolutamente nada y se dirigió a su clase, dejando a Ron plantado en medio del pasillo.

Le había costado mucho, pero ¿qué haría Harry cuando le contara todo lo que había pasado? Porque según Draco no terminaría de compensarle ni en un mes. Y eso como mínimo y haciendo que cada uno de los días que compusieran dicho mes mereciera la pena. ¿Qué podría pedirle que hiciera? Mmm...tenía dos largas y aburridas horas por delante para meditarlo...

* * *

Cuando Ron se dirigió a su propia clase y se encontró con Hermione en la entrada, no le dio tiempo a abrir la boca antes de que la chica se dirigiera hacia él con expresión expectante.

- ¿Conseguiste hablar con él?

Un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte del pelirrojo.

- ¿Y bien?

Ron se lo pensó unos instantes antes de tomar a la chica de la mano y entrar juntos en el aula donde ya se encontraban todos sus amigos sentados.

- ¿Sabes qué, Hermione? Creo que algunas personas no llevan nada bien los rechazos.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

No es ninguna obra de arte, soy la primera que lo dice, pero cualquier comentario por pequeño que sea siempre se agradece, que hasta los más críticos y duros (que no maleducados, ojo) animan a uno y te ayudan a mejorar. Así igual la próxima vez además de divertirme escribiendo una historia también consigo que sea medianamente buena :)

Así que...¿reviews? (=


End file.
